


Stage Direction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stage Direction

Title: Stage Direction  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #162: Random Quotes #3  
Quote used: 5. Exit, pursued by a bear. William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616), Stage direction in "The Winter's Tale."  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: A bit silly? I only did it for the extra points. They might come in handy later. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stage Direction

~

“But, we didn’t think...”

“That’s obvious,” Snape said.

Harry flushed. “We thought someone else would be directing...”

“The Headmaster insisted,” Snape said dryly. “Now, shall we proceed?”

“Wasn’t Shakespeare a Muggle?” Hermione asked.

“Oh for... He was a genius. Clearly, he wasn’t a Muggle. Now, for the first time in your misbegotten lives, do as I say!”

Hermione, with Harry looking over her shoulder, read the instructions.

“Where do we go?” Harry asked.

“Just exit the stage!” Snape roared.

“Shouldn’t you tell us which way?” Hermione said.

Snape growled.

“I guess Snape’s playing the bear?” Harry panted as they exited.

~


End file.
